


Apfelkuchen

by orphan_account



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), tfmu
Genre: Friendship, Gen, food!, some wholesome family content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baking failure.





	Apfelkuchen

Despite the fact that she was a capable adult woman, Gaby stood stock-still in what looked like a tornado ravaged mod-themed kitchen. To be fair, she explained to herself, she wasn’t familiar with the new-fangled kitchenware machines that were so common in the west. Back home a sturdy bowl and spoon would generally do the trick. At least for her purposes.  
She wasn’t exactly a terrible cook, however it had been quite some time since she’d been able to enjoy the luxury of partaking in the activity. She had just wanted to whip up some old fashioned German apple pie for herself when the oven exploded and the mixer turned a lot faster than she remembered. Now she was covered in flour and soot, and her pie was as far away as she hoped her teammates were. Oh god her teammates! What would they think when they got home? Disgustingly, Napoleon would probably laugh, pat her head and gently offer to help her next time. And where to even begin with Illya? Recently he had taken to quietly chucking at her and Napoleon’s antics, even cracking jokes on occasion. It was absolutely ridiculous to see the KGB agent actually enjoying himself and looking happy for once. Gaby wasn’t sure when or how exactly the three of them had fallen into a comfortable routine, but despite her best efforts she had also mellowed out. Secretly, in a small place in her heart she tried to keep hidden even from herself, she couldn’t wait for Napoleon to pat her head, and Illya’s eyes to pop and then crinkle with almost silent laughter. Even if it was at her expense, if the boys were happy so was she. Maybe they’d feel bad enough to help her clean up and try again. She’d bet that old Granny Greta would be rolling in her grave if Gaby left her famous apple pie recipe unfinished and uneaten, especially in the presence of such handsome men. Who speaking of, were bound to return in a couple minutes. Resigning to her fate, Gaby brushed some flour off a stool and poured herself a glass of Vodka and waited for her partners to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Still practicing getting a proper tone and pacing down pat. I will hopefully be able to write longer and deeper pieces at some point.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
